1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to an LCD which can reduce the manufacturing cost thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) include a first display panel including a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel including a common electrode, and a liquid crystal panel including a dielectric-anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels. An LCD may display desired images by generating an electric field between the plurality of pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and adjusting the intensity of the electric field so as to control the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel.
In a conventional LCD, the manufacturing cost of a data driving module is generally higher than that of a gate driving module, and a transistor of the data driving module is required to provide high mobility.